


The Dangers of Demons

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/112729468876/send-us-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-well-write">Prompt</a>: “I’m pregnant!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Demons

“I’m pregnant!”

“No, you’re _not_ Gaz. You’re hungover,” Constantine frowned, “and probably really bloody stoned.”

“How do _you_ know,” Gary shot back before turning back to his porcelain idol and being sick again.

“Well, you’re a bloke for a start mate. Hate to break it to ya but biology just don’t work that way.” John lounged in the bathroom doorway and lit another fag. “And you’re always high and hungover. Or pissed and coming down. I’m getting used to it.”

“I _told_ you a three-way with a demon was a bad idea.”

“Not last night you didn’t,” Constantine smirked back.


End file.
